Inuyasha: The Magical Fates
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: What if someone had taken notice of Kagome's time traveling? One who was a powerful witch and warrior? What if this witch decided to follow Kagome to the past? How will this newcomer handle the feudal era? How will it handle her?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome! This is my first Inuyasha/Harry Potter crossover.

I decided to give Inuyasha a go and see if I can pull a crossover between the two if I succeed I will give an Inuyasha/digimon crossover a go.

I hope I do well! Also, Fem-Harry in this story will look like Nagahide Niwa off Oda Nobuna no Yabou only with raven black hair and emerald green eyes.

By the way, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred are alive thanks to Fem-Harry. This also takes place during episode 5 of Inuyasha.

 **I do NOT own Inuyasha or Harry Potter, I only own my Oc's and story ideas.**

 **SUMMARY** : What if someone had taken notice of Kagome's time traveling? One who was a powerful witch and warrior? What if this witch decided to follow Kagome to the past? How will this newcomer handle the feudal era? How will it handle her?

Off we go!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1** : Follow the time traveler.

 **JAPAN**

 **TOKYO: EARLY MORNING**

"I'm heading out Mom!" A female voice yelled as the sunrise shone down on an old shrine at the top of a hill.

The voice belonged to 15-year-old Kagome Higurashi, a high schooler and at the current moment in time a young priestess traveling between her time and 500 years into the past.

The black haired and brown eyed girl smiled as she ran over to the Well House with a yellow backpack on her back and a bike that was red and had a basket on the front of it.

"Stay safe dear! Tell everyone I said Hi!" Hitomi Higurashi said as she waved after her daughter.

Hitomi's smiles as she watched her daughter leave, she was becoming such a strong girl now.

Neither mother or daughter took notice of the figure on top of the roof of the shrine hidden by the shadows, said figure smirked as it gazed at the Well house and the main part of the shrine.

' _Well, well, looks like someone is a little time traveler it seems_ ' The figure thought as Hitomi went back inside the shrine.

"Hmph, looks like my adventures are not yet over," The figure said in a calm voice before standing up from the shadows and into the morning light.

This revealed a young woman around the age of 19 with mid-back length raven black hair in a braid with emerald green eyes that had slightly slitted pupils and almost seem to glow with power and primal edge to them, she had a lean build that was covered in a thin layer of muscles showing that she was a woman who knows how to handle a fight. Her clothing at the moment was a black jumper with blue jeans and brown combat boots.

This was Lady Sakura Black a powerful witch who as of late has been training in Japan to master her magic and new element magic, Sakura smirks as she quietly jumped down onto the ground.

She tilted her head a bit as a red bird landed on her shoulder with a musical chirp, this was Fawkes he had bonded with Sakura as her familiar after the death of Hedwig and Dumbledore following the end of the war in the magical world.

Sakura sighs as she looked up at the sunrise, she had killed Voldemort once and for all at the final battleground which had been Hogwarts own ground. She had used her new skills with both magic and weapons to take him down along with her friend's help. After being given yet another title by the magical world she was given the choice to return back to her schooling or travel the world.

She had decided to travel around the world and train her magic, not before locking Ron and Hermione in a room together and then with her Godfathers permission she started her travels.

She kept traveling until she mastered her magic to the point it only needed a thought to be used, she put a lot of effort and hours of blood, sweat, and tears into training under the command of many teachers. But it was worth it in the end.

And now here she was in Japan, her Godfather had moved to Japan a month ago when he learned that Sakura had decided to settle down in Japan. She loved the culture here and how nice everyone was. It was also the place where she had decided to take up her title as Lady Black since she had named her godson Teddy who was Remus and Tonk's son as the Potter Hair that way the Potter Line will carry on. It was also the place where Sirius had taken Sakura as his daughter by blood adoption which strengthened the Black blood already in her veins.

"Looks like the Well is the source of the time travel, what do you say Fawkes? Wanna go back in time?" Sakura asked while looking at the Well house.

Fawkes chirped again with a shrug of his wings, he was up for it as long as he got to fly around without being noticed by the none-magicals.

Sakura nods as she went over to the bench nearby and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen sitting down she wrote a quick message to Sirius so he would not worry about her, she didn't want to disturb his courting of Hinata a woman he had fallen in love with since she was kind and loved Sakura like a daughter but was also very good and controlling Sirius when he got out of hand with his pranks. Let's just say Sirius is now afraid of Frying Pans.

Sakura chuckles as she used her magic to send it to Sirius before getting up and going over to the Well house, smirking she opens the door and stepped inside before closing the door behind herself.

"Her scent is strong in here but it is mixed with someone else's scent," Sakura said as she sniffed the air.

She had found out thanks to the Goblins that she was a three-quarters human/witch but one-quarter Inu demon on her mother's side, turns out that the Evens family in ancient times had mated with demons but over time the demon blood diluted and went dormant until now that is.

It had the effect of enhancing Sakura's eyesight, nose, hearing, and taste. It gave her fangs which due to the Basilisk Venom in her blood had filled her fangs ready with the deadly venom and since the venom had bonded with her body it was now natural being produced in some glands in her mouth, she could turn the venom off and on at will but anyone she bites would die a slow death with small amounts of venom or a quick death with a lot. She also gained slightly pointed ears and her animal form was that of a pure black dog with fluffy fur around her neck base and shoulders.

Sakura shook her head out of memory lane as she reached up and touched her forehead which now lacked any scar after getting rid of the soul shard that had once resided inside it allowing the scar to finally heal over and fade away.

"I need to stop reminiscing on the past, what's done is done," Sakura said with a sigh as she looked up at Fawkes.

"Let's go, buddy," Sakura said as she jumped past the stairs and onto the edge of the well.

Taking a deep breath Sakura jumped into the well, she closed her eyes as blue lights engulfed her body.

 **SENGOKU PERIOD**

"That was a rush!" Sakura said as she shook her head to rid of the fuzziness, who knew time travel was such a rush?

Fawkes shook his own head at the rush of energy trying to get rid of the effects before chirping as he spread his wings and flew up and out of the well with Sakura jumping out of the well with ease.

"This place smells much better, pure and clean," Sakura said as she looked around the forest that now surrounded her.

Now, what era did she land in? Time to do some exploring!

Sakura was about to take off in a run when she picked up the girls scent, it was still fresh.

Smirking she said: "Follow the time traveler, this will be most fun!" She gave a small chuckle before taking off at fast speeds following the girl's scent while Fawkes flew off to find something to eat.

Watch out world, Sakura Black is on the loose!

* * *

Done! I know it's a bit short but that's a prologue for you.

Now that this little plot bunny is out my head I can relax a little bit.

In the next chapter, Sakura stays hidden keeping an eye on Kagome and her Half-demon friend when a Daiyoukai arrives.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

In this chapter, Sakura stays hidden keeping an eye on Kagome and her Half-demon friend when a Daiyoukai arrives.

This will also be a Sesshomaru/Sakura pairing, but Sesshomaru will have his hands full since Sakura has an Alpha Female personality at times.

I do NOT own Inuyasha or Harry Potter, I only own my Oc's and story ideas.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **NEAR THE VILLAGE**

Sakura chuckles as she sat in a tall tree watching the young girl known as Kagome use her Sit command to send the Half-Demon who was known as Inuyasha face first into the ground, that amused her to no end.

She looked up at the sky with a smirk as she masked her scent and sound from Inuyasha, she wanted to stay hidden from her fellow time traveler for now. She wanted to see how they interacted and get a hold of their personalities.

So far, Kagome seemed to be the caring type and had a bossy side to her it seems while Inuyasha while a little rude had a hidden soft side to him. She could also sense a form of loss around him like he had experienced a great loss of someone he loved.

Sakura huffs as she looked around the village it was peaceful and by the looks of it, parts seemed to have been rebuilt recently, the young witch or mage sighs as she looked back at Kagome and Inuyasha, only to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

It looked like Kagome had tried to open his haori to see his chest yelling about a wound only to be found like that by the elder Priestess of the village known as Kaede who tried to shield three children's view from the two 'lovebirds' Sakura was glad to have put up a sound barrier because she burst out laughing.

"O-oh my g-gods! Hahahahah!" Sakura said as she nearly fell out of the tree she was in.

Once she calmed down she took note of Kaede leading Kagome and Inuyasha into her hut, shaking her head Sakura decided to take a nap and save her energy.

 **NIGHT TIME**

Sakura was having a nice sleep and dreaming about the many pranks she could pull on Inuyasha when the ground started to shake a little, the wind changed making the young woman open her eyes.

"Hum? What is this?" Sakura asked with a yawn before sitting up.

She looked around until she saw Kagome and Inuyasha at the base of an old tree in front of a huge demon with a woman held in its left hand.

' _Where did he come from? And who is the woman?_ ' Sakura thought.

She then took note of the scorch mark on the ground in front of Inuyasha. Then of the little green Imp demon stood with a staff in his hands that had two hands on it.

"Jaken," A male voice said making a small shiver run up Sakura's spine.

Looking up she saw the owner of the voice. ' _Oh, I like what I see, yummy!_ ' Sakura thought as her eyes checked the full-blooded Inu demon over, her beast purring at the sight of the fine male.

"Yes, Milord?" Jaken the little Imp asked.

"Once we're through, I want him dead," The Lord said with his arms in his sleeves.

"Y-yes, Milord" Jaken nods with a little fear in his voice.

"It is you, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled anger lacing his voice.

' _Sesshomaru? Killing perfection? Strangely it fits him_ ' Sakura thought as she watched her free show.

She was a little pissed off at being woken up, though, she smirked as many ideas raced through her head. A little payback was in order.

So, she watched and listened in. Learning that Sesshomaru was the older brother to Inuyasha, then of Sesshomaru seeking the tomb of their father.

"Would that be considered disrespectful? Or is there something in the tomb he wants? Then, I think that's grave robbing," Sakura muttered to herself with a sweat drop.

She then saw the chains tighten around Inuyasha's mother making her growl. "My time to shine," Sakura said with a smirk as she stood up and pulled out her weapon.

Her weapon was a katana that was made from the fang of a dragon, she had found this sword inside the Black vaults and claimed the sword as her own when she tamed the beast within the blade. Its name was Kami no ryū. (The Ninja Gaiden Dragon sword that Ryu wields)

Her sword rested on her right hip on her belt, she also had a storage seal on her upper back between her shoulders that held her other weapons along with two seals on the back of her hands. The seals only showed themselves when Sakura summons something when she does the seals glow blue and look like a tribal paw print.

"Here we go!" Sakura said as she swung her sword upwards sending out a slash of white energy.

Said energy slash hit the ogres arm and sliced it clean off at the wrist making it roar in pain, the woman fell to the ground as Kagome ran to her side.

"What the?!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped into the air to avoid the cut off hand.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the sudden attack while wondering where it came from.

He soon got his answer as a giggle reached everyone's ears.

"I would be sorry but you guys woke me from my sleep, such a noising lot you are," A female voice spoke as from the trees emerged a strange looking woman.

Kagome gasped as she saw the clothing the woman was wearing.

' _Is she? From my time?! How!? How did she get down the well?!_ ' Kagome thought in a slight panic.

Sesshomaru watched the woman with a small amount of interest, she smelled like a mortal yet not, her aura was powerful for a human but she was not a priestess.

Noticing that he was watching her the woman looked up at Sesshomaru with a smirk as the whites of her eyes flashed red for a split second if Sesshomaru had been a mortal or half-demon he would have missed it.

' _What is she?_ ' Sesshomaru thought as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

He decided to question the woman later and instead chose to whip the ogre he sat on in order to grab Inuyasha's 'mother' and the human female.

Sakura raised an eyebrow as the woman who was Inuyasha's mother summon an orb of light and vanish along with her son and Kagome.

"Well, that was interesting," Sakura said as she put her sword away.

Only to jump back as Sesshomaru landed before her, "Hello, handsome," She said with a teasing smirk she loved messing with her prey.

Sesshomaru simply watched her with a stoic gaze, "What are you, woman? You smell of a mortal yet not and you are no half-demon," he finally asked.

Sakura giggled covering her mouth with the back of her hand saying "I'm one of a kind you could say," Sakura said with a smirk before remembering the riddle he spoke of.

"Oh, about that riddle of yours what is the one thing you cannot see without a mirror?" Sakura said while giving a small wink as she turned and jumped into the trees.

Sesshomaru watched her leave with a small look of interest, she was an enigma yet she figured out the riddle for him.

' _One of a kind? I wonder what she means by that? Doesn't matter, this Sesshomaru will find out soon enough_ ' Sesshomaru thought as he turned and went to where Jaken's plan would take place.

 **WITH KAGOME AND INUYASHA**

She found the two of easily enough, with Inuyasha's unique scent and Kagome's own scent that was a mix of strawberry's and strangely coconut for some reason.

When she arrived she saw Kagome wake up Inuyasha who was about to be absorbed into a faceless woman that made Sakura think of that video game character, what was its name again? Ah, yes, Slenderman! It reminded her of that, but this one had hair and was female so no real life Slenderman thank god!

Shaking her head she stayed hidden until she saw Sesshomaru arrive and grab Inuyasha by the neck.

' _What is it with people and grabbing necks?_ ' Sakura thought as she remembered a death eater that tried to grab her by the neck once.

Pushing that thought aside she watched as Sesshomaru held two fingers up to Inuyasha's right eye and pulled out a...black pearl? How did that get in there?

Sakura sighs saying "This time sure is showing me things I've never seen before,"

She then smirked saying "And it is so much fun!"

Sitting down on the tree she was in Sakura watched as Inuyasha tried to attack Sesshomaru only for the full-demon brother to use his whip and send Inuyasha onto his ass but before he could deliver a fatal blow the Un-mother got in the way saving Inuyasha, it made Sakura wince.

' _Ouch, poor Un-mother_ ' Sakura thought as she remembered her own mother's sacrifice, a mother's love knows no bounds.

She shook her head refusing to cry, it would sadden her mother to cry over her sacrifice her mother would want her to be happy. Sakura would always honor her parents by continuing to live for them.

Looking up she saw Sesshomaru use Jaken's staff to open up a portal, it made a shiver go up her spine she could smell the scent of death from here. Well, she was no stranger to death might as well go and say Hi again!

Smirking Sakura jumps down as Kagome and Inuyasha went after Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"Fawkes! To me!" Sakura yelled as her firebird friend Flash-fired to her side.

"Fawkes I need you to stay here and guard the area you know what to do if I don't make it back," Sakura said.

{ _I know, flash-fire will be at the ready_ } Fawkes said down their bond, Sakura nods as Fawkes flew into a nearby tree.

"Here I go!" Sakura yelled as she ran forward and jumped into the portal.

 **INSIDE THE PEARL**

"This is all inside that pearl?! Where can I get one of these?" Sakura asked herself as she exited the portal into a land of mist, rocks and huge bones!

Landing on a bone bird which flew her over to a huge skeleton with armor on it, Sakura recognized it as dog demon bones. Just how big was this guy!

"I'd hate to meet him in a bad mood," Sakura muttered before jumping off the bird and into the skeleton.

After dropping down past the upper ribs she found herself landing on many skulls and bones, must have been past victims of the big guy.

"Now, time to see what all the fuss is about," Sakura said as she stood up a smirk firmly on her lips.

This was going to be fun!

* * *

Done! Hope you like it!

I have two more Inuyasha stories coming out, it is why I've been AFK for a while that and my Internet was down for a week. It was torture! :{

In the next chapter, Sakura decides to play around with Sesshomaru and test her skills against a full blooded demon.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
